Aeternum Vetita
by Harihaat.Laeno
Summary: "The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be." -S. Maugh
1. Chapter 1

Aeternum Vetita

Prologue:

A grudged hatred turned senseless loss.

Two hostile families will pay the cost.

Members turned lovers sworn to secrecy.

With no doubts or thought of prophecy.

Reckless love, silent vendettas

The ones to blame be the kindred begetters

With love condemned to Aeternum Vetita

There never was or ever will be

A love as strong as that of

**Jacob + Leah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Since my first post was a little taste. I completed the chapter and posted it here. Leah's part is the same but I've added Jacob's POV also. I created a prologue so make sure you read it. I'm quite proud of it.**

**- GO BACK!**

* * *

Aeternum Vetita

Chapter 2

Leah's POV

I've been having these dreams. Weird ones. Ones where I die and never come back. That's it. And then I wake up, go through my day like some fucked continuos cycle, go back to sleep and have the fucking dreams. But this dream was different.

This time the killer wasn't a person or thing. It was love. My ultimate fear. everything was beautiful and amazing one moment and then the next...

I was dead.

Staring up at the ceiling, I wondered what subliminal message my mind was trying my heart. Be careful? Don't fall in love? Well if that was it, my mind had nothing to be worried about. I was not interested. At all.

I've seen the effects of "love" in my household. And if it was anything like my parents seemed to portray. Trust me, I don't fucking want it.

In this life.

In this household.

In this town.

Fuck, in this whole fucking city, there is no love.

Only hatred and...rivalry.

I'm scared to...love. Scared to love something and then in turn have it taken from me only never to be returned.

Staring up at the cerulean ceiling I had painted myself. I wondered was love as much of a curse as it was a blessing?

"Oh god." I groaned covering my face with my forearm and rolling back into my covers. All these thoughts were exhausting my mind. I mean I shouldn't be thinking about these things. I mean I'm sixteen years old, well not officially but almost.

"Knock, knock." I hear my mother say in her signature sing song voice, walking through my door with a stack of pancakes with candles stabbed into them. I internally rolled my eyes as my whole family pretty much invaded my room.

I watched as they all compiled around my queen sized bed with huge smiles on their faces. I sat up so my mom could place the food tray over my lap. Before I could even say anything, everyone erupted into:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR LEAH!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Once the finished everyone erupted into applause and told me to make a wish. Before I could even stop myself from thinking, I closed my eyes and made my wish.

I want Love. Something worth dying for.

"What'd you wish for?" My mom asked rubbing my calf soothingly over the covers with a smile on my face.

Swallowing the words that were desperate to leave my mouth, I looked up at her, running my hands through my black raven colored hair and smiled softly.

"For fate to be forever in my favor."

Jacob's POV

Everytime I see a child on the street, I envy them. I envy those lucky little bastards.

All of 'em. Little fuckers.

They have a choice. Where I have none.

They call me the Prince.

I'm next in line for the throne. The throne of what, you ask.

Well, I'll fucking tell you.

Black Enterprises.

Formerly known as Blackwater & Company.

A Miami based business originated from the blood, sweat and tears of my great grandfather, Ephraim Black. In 1947, he and a trusted companion formed a one of the first hotels on Ocean's Drive. It was called the Blackwater Hotel.

Named after the partnership held between my grandfather and his best friend since birth:

Harold Clearwater II. A.K.A the Traitor.

They're partnership lasted a long 35 years before they're empire began to crumble.

They practically built South Beach from the ground up, owning the whole city and making Ocean's Drive what it is to this day.

Until one day it all ended. No one knows the reason. Only the consequences of their actions.

On April 29th 1982, My grandfather was found murdered in his penthouse suite. No prints, no suspects, no justice.

A "mystery".

But we have our suspicions.

The day after the murder, Harold Clearwater along with his wife and kids fell off the map, leaving the city of South Beach to us.

Until recently that is. They made a return in 1992, with a new CEO of their new company, Clearwater Enterprises.

Harry Clearwater III.

And he came back with a vengeance. Apparently his father had been shot and killed the exact same day my grandfather had, of the next year.

No prints, no suspects, no justice.

Another "mystery".

But they had there suspicions.

We all did.

When Harry II returned to Miami, my father received a subpoena stating he was to be summoned in court in a case titled.

**"Harry Clearwater II Vs. William Black."**

Once in court, Harry demanded that the judge divide the city of Miami into two North and South. He stated that since his father helped build this city, they rightfully owned it.

Technically they already did. But in a business such as this, when a partner has gone M.I.A there's no time to wait for a return. We took it over.

And that what was argued.

The trial lasted a total of six months before the jury came to a conclusion.

Miami would be divided into two parts.

**North** Miami was Clearwater territory.

**South** Miami was Black territory.

No one ever crossed, no one ever communicated,no one ever saw one another. And if they did. Well they were fucking dead.

The game has changed since my grandfather created this empire.

Ocean's Drive was divided as well, seeing as that was the first street our families created and that was where all our top hotels and night clubs were held, we shared.

And that's where the problem lies.

* * *

**UPDATING SOON...**

**READ&REVIEW**

**l l l**

**V V V**


	3. Chapter 3

Aeternum Vetita

Chapter 3

Leah's POV

_"Good Morning Miami!" The news female news anchor said enthusiastically. I don't know why. It's fucking eight o'clock in the morning. No one should be smiling._

_"I'm Jackie Nespral from NBC Miami Channel 6 here with your latest news." She said smiling and all of a sudden a photo of my face along side my fathers popped up on the screen. _

_"Today's biggest news has been a huge topic for weeks now on the South Beach scene. Leah Clearwater, youngest child and only daughter to billionaire hotel heir Harold Clearwater II will be celebrating her 17th birthday tonight. The event will be held at the Clearwater's brand new club Vindictam and hosted by Victoria's Secret where Leah is said to be co-designing a new line. No details on that yet. There are said to be many celebrity guest appearances, including Leah's rumored boyfriend, actor, 27 year old Sam Uley." _

She said looking down and flipping one of the fifty fucking pages she had on my family. She might as well read our fucking Wikipedia pages.

Sam isn't my boyfriend. He's my future husband.

.

.

.

.

Future husband as in betrothed.

As in it's fucking different.

It's not love or even tolerance.

It's business.

Sam's family comes from old diamond mining money and the joining of our two empires would profit at about 20.4 billion dollars. Not to mention Sam makes an estimate of 36 million dollars a year.

Have I exhausted you yet? Yeah well fuck you. These aren't just big ass numbers. This is my life. This is what my family is all about. Sacrifices have to be made for the better of the family and for the pleasure of my father.

Oh shit the TV's still on..

_"There has been a lot of uproar from citizens of Miami worried about there own safety when it comes to the grand opening of Club Vindictam. As you may or may not know the Clearwater and the Black families are most known for the murders of both founders of Blackwater Enterprises. Both cases were dropped due to no evidence but the rivalry still stands. Both families have been rumored to be connected to gang violence and drug dealing."_

_"In the famous Supreme Court Trial 'Harry Clearwater II Vs. William Black', the Hotel heirs fought back and forth for months over the division of acquired proceeds from their former joint Hotel franchise Blackwater Enterprises. In the end, both parties settled, splitting the proceeds equally. With a whopping 12 billion dollars each." She said putting emphasis on the 'b' in billion. I smirked, this shit never gets old._

"Damn, we're fucking rich."I heard a deep voice speak. I shrieked as I heard my older brothers Seth and Collin enter the room. I jumped down from the kitchen counter top and ran and jumped into his arms.

"Happy Birthday Princess!" He said squeezing me so tight I could barely breathe but I welcomed his affection. When he let go I jumped into Collins arms and kissed him on his chubby cheeks. Even at 22, Collin was still holding on to that chubby face.

"I missed you guys." I say pulling away, tears brimming in the corner of my eyes.

Seth and Collin are fraternal twins. Both incredibly tall and muscular. Equally intimidating. Very protective of me. Even though they moved out almost 10 years ago, they still come and visit me everyday in this prison I call a home.

I've always felt like I was like a surprise or some shit. I mean the age difference between me and my brothers was fucking huge. 11 years. That shit couldn't have been planned.

Ever since I was born, I've been doted on. Treated like a princess slash baby slash prized fucking possession slash family sacrifice.

I want out.

"Leah? Baby girl you alright?" I heard Seth coo as he ran his hand down my face. I could feel the blood rise up my neck onto my cheeks as tears slid down my face.

I hadn't cried in years.

"Fuck." I muttered quickly wiping my hands down my face. I hated showing my weakness.

"Lee-Lee what's the matter?" Collin asked, coming over to where I stood with Seth. Hating the attention, I dismissed it quickly.

"I'm fine. I-I just missed you guys. Let's not talk about it anymore." I said smiling and putting my wall back up. I needed to get my shit back together.

"Leah...if you want to talk we can alw-" Collin started but I stopped him mid sentence. I heard the front door open.

"Baby? Where are you?" I hear my 'boyfriend' say as he opens the front door.

Sam was handsome, he could be considered sexy even. But he wasn't my type. Believe me, I've told him many times and he replies everytime with the same:

"Baby, I'm everyone's type."

And he was. Everyone's but mine.

He was a pretty boy. You know movie star sexy. The type that seems so perfect on screen but the complete opposite in real life. He craved attention and needed companionship.

He was who everyone else saw me with, while I saw myself with no one...yet.

* * *

**A/N- Hey Guys! Sorry I had to cut it off there but I really wanted to post something before I leave for Florida tomorrow morning. Connecting flights so I wouldn't be able to update all day. Next chapter I introduce Sam along with Leah and Jacob's crews.**

**Question- What type of character should Sam be? I've been having some double with this and would value anyones opinion...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**l l l**

**v v v**


End file.
